Dog Tags & Badges
by ElizabethBlack2294
Summary: Eric Coulter, stereotype sexy cop, moves to LA to join the LAPD. He moves into the same building as Tris Prior, who is a member of the U.S. Marines, they meet and end up falling hard and fast. Tris has a recent dark past that continues to haunt her, and Erics past is showing its ugly face again...will it tear their relationship apart? Eric X Tris
1. Chapter 1

Moving day.

Worst thing in the world to be doing on a Sunday afternoon. In California none the less. I couldn't help but be excited though, I had transferred from Chicago, to work for the Los Angles PD.

I carried two duffel bags from my Challenger and headed up the stairs to the eighth floor. I pretty much always opted for the stairs rather than the elevator, no matter where I went.

As I reached the open door to my new apartment, I took in the view. The windows were floor length all across the entire wall in the main room, overlooking the outskirts of downtown LA.

"Mr. Coulter," one of the movers asked, "do you need anything else, sir? The truck is unloaded."

"No, that will be all," I replied, handing him five hundred dollars.

"Thank you sir, welcome to Los Angeles."

I watched the three men leave, they left the door open. I turned back around and walked towards the window. The view wasn't too terrible, I was definitely going to get used to the palm trees and warm weather.

"You the new guy," I heard an angelic voice come from the doorway.

I turned quickly on my heel to see a beautiful blonde woman standing in my doorway, she was dress in her military dress blues, Marines, no less. I found my cheeks heating up at the sight of her.

"Yes ma'am," I wound my way through the boxes scattered on the floor until I was standing in front of her, "I'm Eric, Eric Coulter."

She took my outstretched hand and shook it, "Beatrice Prior, call me Tris."

I looked over her uniform, she had multiple achievement medals plastered to her front. My eyes flicked back up to hers.

"Marines, huh," I sounded shocked. She looked down at her cap in her hands and grinned. Shit did I insult her? Then she looked back to me.

"Let me know if you need any help, Mr. Coulter." With that she turned and walked two doors down from mine. I watched her as she unlocked her door, she looked back my way and our eyes met before she turned and walked inside.

The first woman I meet, and I insult her? I didn't mean to, I don't know how I did. I should try to talk to her. I had thoughts rushing through my head. First I need to get some of this shit put away.

EBEBEBEB

Tris POV

I stood next to my mother as the marines folded up the flag and handed it to her. I couldn't cry, I had to be strong.

"On behalf of the President of the United States, the Commandant of the Marine Corps, and a grateful nation, please accept this flag as a symbol of our appreciation for your loved one's service to Country and Corps," the man kneeling before my mom said in a strong voice. Tears flooded her eyes and spilled down her face.

I flinched as the guns went off, I remembered the sound all to well. I should have been there for my brother, I should have never left him alone.

I couldn't stand it anymore, I walked away from the burial site and to my car, I couldn't do it anymore.

EBEBEBEBEB

Eric POV

I finally finished getting the living room sorted out and fixed the way I wanted it, I took a step back and folded my arms over my chest, nodding at my work. I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door. I checked my watch, it was ten thrifty at night, who in the hell would be here this late.

I opened the door, putting my stone cold look on my face, when I saw who was standing on the other side, my features immediately softened. Tris.

"Hey, I didn't wake you did I," she asked. I shook my head, "do you like pizza," she asked. I noticed the box she was holding.

"Come on in," was all I said, stepping aside to allow her to walk I past me. I couldn't help but glance down at the shorts she was wearing, they barley made it past her ass cheeks.

"Wow, looks like you have got quite a bit done," she comments nodding towards the open room where my furniture has been set up.

"Yeah, I have a small time frame before I have to report to work," I reply and follow her to the kitchen area where she sets the pizza on the cluttered counter.

"What do you do for work," she asks, then scans her eyes over me, "obviously military, or law enforcement."

I chuckled, taking a piece of pizza she has outstretched to me, "is it that obvious?"

She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, taking a bite and raising her eyebrow at me.

"I'm a cop," I reply, taking a bite of my pizza, watching for the reaction I usually get.

"Thought so," she takes another bite, "where did you move from?"

God this woman was already interrogating me, I love it, "I came from Chicago."

"Really," she asks, almost surprised, "what brought you here?"

"Once in a lifetime opportunity to join the best police department in the states."

"I hear that," she smiles her beautiful smile and k feel my cheeks heating up.

"What about you, what's your story," I ask her, heading for my fridge and pulling out two beers, I opened one and handed it to her.

"Well, I've grown up in Santa Monica, I attended high school there. Then after graduation, my twin brother and I went to join the marines."

I watch as her face falls somewhat talking about her brother, but she quickly shakes herself out of it, "now I'm here eating pizza with a cop I barely know, and drinking beer none the less."

I laugh with her and take a swig of my beer, as she takes one of her own, never taking her eyes off of me.

"How old are you, Tris," I ask curiously, thinking she can't be more than twenty three.

"Old enough to drink officer Coulter," she says laughing, I could get used to that beautiful sound, "and I'm twenty seven," she smiles, "how old are you?"

"I'll be thirty next month," I reply, I can't help but look over her face, she is beautiful. Damn, what is she doing to me?

"Wow, big three zero, huh?" She pokes my arm, I couldn't help but feel the electric shock run through my arm.

I smirked at her, "maybe you can take me out for dinner for the big day?"

"Wow, that was bold," she states and laughs immediately afterwards, "I'll have to check my schedule." Tris winks at me and bites her lip with her teeth. Damn. I feel myself getting aroused, what is she doing to me?

"July second, don't forget it babe," I say taking a sip of my beer. Did I just call her babe? Fuck my life.

Tris smiles and bites her bottom lip again, her knee starts bouncing and she looks like she wants to say something, but smiles and looks down at the beer in her hands.

"I'll see what I can do, what would you like to eat for your birthday dinner?"

You.

"Um, I'm not picky, you don't have to take me out for my birthday," I say quickly, feel I bad for pressuring her into it.

"What? Girlfriend going to get mad," she asks with a smirk on her beautiful face. She drinks down the last of her beer.

"I don't have a girlfriend, Tris," I chug down the rest of my beer and grab two more.

"I find that hard to believe," she laughs, I hand her the cold bottle, "thank you. Why no girlfriend, Eric."

I can't help but love how she is actually carrying on a conversation with my boring ass.

"I've never really had the time or patience...the girls in Chicago just can't handle this," I say flexing my arms. I love the way she throws her head back and laughs at my stupidity.

"Is that what it is," she giggles.

"What about you, won't your boyfriend get mad if you take me out for a birthday dinner?"

She takes a long swig, "no boyfriend."

"No boyfriend?"

"Nope," she twirls the bottle on the counter, and flips her hair, "no boyfriend."

The way she looks at me with her dark eyes, I think she had just realized how much she wanted me, just as much as I wanted her.

"Do you," I paused, what are you doing Eric? Fuck it, "do you want to go out tomorrow night?"

She cocks her head to the side, "give me one good reason I should go out with you tomorrow."

Damn this girl is going to play hard to get.

"You won't regret it," is all I can muster to think of.

Judging by the smile on her face, I think she may go with it.

"Ok, what do you have in mind," she asks.

"I guess you'll have to see."

 **hey guys, yep! I e started yet _another_ story...I have so many ideas going through my mind and I need to get them out in writing for you readers! I am working hard to keep each story updated within two week time frames :) I apologize in advance if I fall behind, but I promise I will update no matter what**


	2. Chapter 2

I check myself in the mirror one more time. I feel like a damn woman, checking my hair ten times before I walk to the front door.

I lock my door and head to Tris' door, taking a deep breath before I knock. She opens it almost immediately. I feel like my jaw hit the floor.

Tris was wearing a black, low cut t-shirt. She had dark denim shorts on and a pair of black sandals. Her hair was down and falling perfectly around her face.

"I was wondering when you'd finally have the guts to knock," she says laughing.

How long had I stood outside of her door?

"I'm kidding, you ready?" She laughs and grabs her purse from the table next to her door.

"You look great," I blurt out, I feel myself starting to blush.

"As do you," she smiles brightly, "so, Mr. Coulter, where are you taking me today?"

I smile and grab her hand, ignoring the shocked expression on her face.

"You'll see."

EBEBEBEBEB

After about a half an hour drive through traffic, we finally get to Venice beach. Tris looks at me with a mischievous smile on her face.

"You brought me to the beach," she laughs, "now what?"

I find a parking spot and park my car, "now, we do whatever the fuck we want."

She tosses her head back and laughs hard, while opening the door and getting out of the car. It's a perfect day, there is a slight breeze and it's about eighty five degrees out.

I deposit my quarters into the parking meter and grab her hand, threading my fingers with hers while watching the reaction on her face. She doesn't object, I just smile like a big goon and we head towards the board walk.

"So, Venice beach huh?" She asks me as we walk, ignoring the mass amounts of people.

"Hey, I've never been here, I figured I better start learning all this since I'll be working around here."

"You're just gonna come check out all these skimpy bikinis," she teases. What if give right now to see her in a skimpy bikini. I shake the dirty thoughts from my head quickly.

"No one would ever catch my eye like you did," I tell her honestly, and I am pretty sure that's the first time I have seen her blush.

"Hey," I pulled her to a stop and looked to the target shooting booth, "let me win you a teddy bear."

"Eric, you don't have to do that," she says, I'm already handing over ten bucks to the man.

"Which one do you want babe," I ask her as I aim for a target.

"The big one, I like the big brown bear," she says, watching with interest as I start shooting down the targets one by one, "are you showing off for me, Mr. Coulter?"

I shoot down the last target and the tender takes down the bear Tris wanted, I smile and take it from him before handing it to her, "one of my many talents."

She laughs and hugs the bear, "thank you," she leans forward and kisses my cheek before turning and walking further down the board walk. I was frozen in my spot, I felt my skin heat up where her lips had just touched me. She turned around again and looked at me, "are you coming?"

"Yeah," I whisper more to myself than anything and catch up to her, taking her hand in mine once again.

EBEBEBEB

I park my Challenger in the parking garage, and cut the engine. I look at Tris, she looks beautiful with her sun kissed skin and wind blown hair. She opens the door, dragging her teddy bear along with her.

I grab her hand and we head for the doors into our building. I get ready to hit the button on the elevator, but she is already opening the doors for the stairs. My girl.

"Coming," she asks with that mischievous grin.

I nod and smile, then follow her up the stairs, we walked in a comfortable silence until we reached the eighth floor. I walk her to her door, and she turns to look at me.

"I had a really nice time today, Eric," she says quietly.

I smile and look over her face, I push a lock of hair behind her shoulder letting my fingers linger on her skin. She breathes in deeply at my touch and looks into my eyes. I wanted to kiss her so badly. I just couldn't imagine scaring her away by moving to fast.

"Goodnight, Tris, I'll see you tomorrow," I finally say, I leaned down and kissed her cheek. I felt her arms wrap around my neck, holding me there. I snaked my arms around her waist, pulling her closer, hoping she didn't notice my growing boner.

"Goodnight," she whispered into my ear, and kissing my cheek before letting go quickly and turning her door to unlock it.

I slowly walk towards my door, I get to it and my key lingers in front of the lock, I was frozen. I turned to look at Tris, still fumbling with her own lock. She wanted it just as bad. Fuck it.

"Hey Tris," I say, shoving my keys back into my pocket and striding to where she stood. She turned quickly, as soon as she didn't I pulled her up into my arms. Her legs wrapped around my waist and our lips met with a heated kiss.

My tongue danced with her warm tongue, drawing a sweet moan from her chest. She laced her fingers into my short hair, pulling my mouth tighter to hers.

When we broke for air, we looked at each other panting before our lips crashed again in another heated kiss. I found myself unlocking her door with the keys she had left in the lock, we pushed our way inside and I carried her to the couch.

"Tris," I moaned, she kissed my jaw and then my neck, "are you sure you want this," I ask breathlessly.

She leans back and looks into my eyes, playing with the hair at the back of my neck.

"I don't want this to be a one time deal, Tris. If we do this, I want to know you more, I want you to be mine."

She smiled up at me and kissed my lips softly, "okay."

"Okay?" I asked her, not fully sure what okay pertained to.

"I'll be yours," she whispered before pulling my lips back to hers.

I couldn't wait anymore, I pulled my shirt up over my head and threw it to the floor. Tris did the same, and I took in her beautiful body.

"Eric," she whispered.

"Yes, beautiful," I leaned over her and kissed her nose.

"Please don't judge me, ok?"

I shook my head, "I could never judge you."

What was she talking about?

"Let me up for a minute," she whispered.

Shit did I do something wrong?

I watched her stand in front of me. She waited until I was sitting up straight before she turned around, and I saw it.

She had a huge scar where it looked as if a chunk of skin had been taken from her back, multiple smaller scars went up to her shoulder blade, and on the other side of her shoulder blades, a bullet wound scar was dark against her skin.

I took in a deep breath as she unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor, followed by her shorts. Fuck she had a nice ass.

Tris turned around slowly, and my eyes scanned up her body lingering on her breasts before looking into her eyes. She straddled my lap and put her hands on my shoulders.

"What ha-" she cut me off with a finger to my lips.

"Not tonight, I'll tell you sometime, but not tonight, " she whispered before kissing me hard again, "tonight I just want you, Eric."

I growled deep in my throat and pinned her back down to the couch, I unbuttoned my shorts and pulled them off my hips followed by my briefs. Her eyes scanned down my body, looking over my chest and straight to my hardened cock. She licked her lips and her eyes grew darker.

I positioned myself between her legs, ready to thrust inside of her sweet wet pussy. She hooked her legs behind my ass, and pulled me to her quicker. Impatient woman. I growled again and started thrusting hard and fast into her, she was perfect.

"God damn, Tris," I lean up and hook one of her legs over my shoulder, thrusting deeper. Her moans grew louder with each passing moment, I knew she was close to losing herself.

"Eric, ohhh," her head fell back, "I'm going to cum," she moaned loudly playing with herself as I abused her wet folds.

"Cum for me, Tris," I moaned and felt myself falling over the edge in my own orgasm. Her walls tightened around my cock, milking every last bit of seed I had to offer. Once we came down from our high, I leaned over her, kissing up her breasts and to her lips.

"Good luck getting rid of me now," I murmured between kisses.

"I'll never get rid of you," she moaned, kissing me with a deep passion.

it was then, that I realized I was done for.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I want ant to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews! I'm glad you're liking the story already! I want to remind you all that I do not own divergent or the characters!_**

 _"Caleb, stop right there," I yell. My brother looks back at me and stops in his tracks._

 _"What is it, Tris," he asks. The rest of our team has stopped at well. My eyes are trained at his feet where a wire it slightly poking above the ground. His gaze follows mine and he gasps slightly._

 _"Just move back towards me," I say as calmly as I possibly can, Caleb starts to move, "you're good, Caleb, just keep moving slowly."_

 _"FUCK!" I hear a shout before I hear gunshots, Caleb turns and runs to me and he tackles me to the ground just as a grenade lands a few feet from us. My world goes dark._

I sit straight up in bed. I look around and notice Eric is gone, then I check my phone it's already six thirty in the morning, he is already at work.

"Damn it," I whisper to myself holding my head in my hands before running my fingers through my tangled hair.

It had been nearly than two months since Caleb had been killed protecting me, I still had the same nightmare every night. My therapist told me not to blame myself, but I couldn't get it through my head.

I stretched my body, I honestly hadn't felt this good in quite some time. Eric had made me feel almost whole again, he sparked something inside of me, something I hadn't felt ever in my life.

I make my way into the bathroom and open the medicine cabinet. I reach for the anti depressants and pain meds I was prescribed. I sigh heavily when I take two of each. I was tired of this shit. I just wanted things to be back to normal, I wanted to be me again. I reach up to put the bottles back into the cabinet and notice the note taped to the mirror.

 _I'm sorry I didn't wake you up, you were looking to peaceful, I'll see you tonight. Kisses_

 _-Eric_

I smiled at the note. This man was captivating me.

EBEBEBEB

I walked down the sidewalk to the rehab and training center, heading to my normal training session. I hear a siren from behind me, but keep walking. I hear it again and turn to see Eric and his new partner rolling up next to me in their patrol car.

"Hey beautiful," Eric calls out the window, "where you heading?"

"Isn't it against the rules to flirt with the public while you're on duty," I taunt and smirk.

"This is official police business," Eric says again from the cruiser window, "come here babe."

I smile and turn to walk to the car, Eric gets out and wraps me in a hug and kisses my forehead.

"Babe, this is my partner, Peter, Peter this is Tris, my girlfriend," he says introducing us. I reach my hand through the open passenger window and shake Peters hand.

"Nice to meet you," I say and smile sweetly.

"Where are you heading babe," Eric asks me, while running his fingers up my back.

"Just to the rehabilitation and training center," I point towards the gym behind me.

"How long will you be here, can I meet you for lunch," he asks smiling down at me. I feel butterflies flutter through my stomach at the sight of his beautiful smile.

"I usually stay until about eleven thirty, I do some training and then I have a therapy session," I say, I don't usually tell anyone about my therapy, but it just slips out with him.

"Yes to lunch," he asks, he doesn't push any more questions about my therapy. He just goes along with it, which I respect. I'm not ready to open up about it, shit I've only known the man for three days.

"Yes to lunch," I smile and give him a hard kiss and deepen it quickly before pulling away and winking at him.

I laugh at his baffled face, "see you later, baby," I grin and blow him a kiss, "nice to meet you Peter," I wave to him before turning and walking into the glass doors of the gym. I'm silently thanking God that the front windows are tinted so Eric can't see the massive blush covering my cheeks.

Eric POV

"So you've only known this chick for three days now, man?" Peter asks me as we drive down yet another city block.

"Yeah man, she's fucking amazing, we had this crazy weird connection when we first met," I say, I don't know how else to explain to him what I'm feeling for Tris.

"Lust at first sight, huh?" Peter asks laughing.

"Not lust man," I push away the sudden irritation at his choice of words, "I've never felt like this about a woman. Ever."

"Well, she is a damn good looking girl, she's got a smokin' body," he comments and then nudges my shoulder when I glare at him, "I didn't check her out that much."

"She's beautiful, inside and out," I reply.

"Have you run her through the data base," he asks as he's staring down some guy on the sidewalk.

"No, if she's got something to hide, then I'd like her to come to me about it."

Peter turns back to me, "what does she even do?"

"She was in, still is in the Marine Corps," I reply, I feel my phone vibrate and check my messages. It's Tris.

I open the message to see her flexing in the mirror, I smile at her comment.

 ** _I'd like to compare. I think I might be bigger than you._**

I outwardly chuckle. Peter looks to me and then to my phone.

"Dude, you've got it bad," he states, "have you tapped her yet?"

I reached across and slap him upside the head, "what the fuck, man?"

He starts laughing hard, "I'm just kidding dude, it's all good."

I shake my head and look out the window. This guy was something else, but he had a way of turning it into a joke quickly.

"Seriously though," he asks again and starts laughing when I reach across to punch him in the gut.

EBEBEBEBEB

Tris POV

"Hey, there's my beautiful girl," Eric says as I walk into the diner. I smile and hug him tightly when I reach him, "how was the gym?"

I continue to hug him and my mind goes back to my therapy session.

 _"Tris, are you still having nightmares," Max asks me._

 _"They aren't as bad as they were," I lie._

 _"Tris," he shakes his head, "I can't help you understand this if you won't tell me things."_

 _I take a deep breath, "I'm still having the nightmares, they play over and over in my head, even when I'm awake. I can still feel Caleb's body covering me when the blast went off. I still hear the last cry he let out. I remember the way his face looked, Max, it's as if I'm still there."_

 _"Tris, this is normal, it is part of the healing process. You have to learn to live with what has happened, and understand that God has a plan. Understand that this is not your fault."_

 _"How many times are you going to keep saying this Max, how long will you keep telling me, it's not my fault. You weren't there, you didn't see the way he looked at me, you didn't hear him screaming."_

 _I felt my heart begin to race. I remembered everything, so vividly that it was as if I was standing on the battle field again._

 _"It wasn't Caleb screaming though," I whispered, I felt myself begin to settle down, the medication was kicking in, "it was me."_

"It was good, really good," I replied to Eric finally, letting go of him and sitting down at our table.

I could see the concerned look in his eyes, but I smiled as brightly as I could at the beautiful man in front of me. I wanted so badly to be happy. I wanted Eric, I wanted to begin down a new prosperous road with him.

"How is work," I asked him, reaching across the table and tangling out fingers together, he smiles up at me.

"I'm going to kill my partner," he says laughing, "he's a pest."

"Most cops are," I say and wink at him.

"Oh come on now, Tris," he smiles and lifts my hand to his lips and kisses my knuckles, "am I a pest?"

"I guess I'll find out," I smirk at him, we are pulled from our conversation when the waitress comes to our table.

"What can I get you to drink," she asks directing her question towards Eric.

"I'll have an iced tea please," I say looking directly at her, she jots it down and continues to look at Eric.

"For you, officer," she asks all to sweetly.

"Same." He replies shortly never taking his eyes off of me.

She walks away and I shake my head, "lady killer," I comment to him, leaving him chuckling.

"Too bad I already see the woman I want," he replies. I giggle and look around me.

"Where is she," I ask laughing.

He shakes his head at me and laughs along, "you don't see her?"

I shake my head.

"I do. She the most gorgeous angel you've ever laid your eyes on. She has beautiful hazel eyes, tanned skin, and long blonde hair. She has a beautiful heart," I feel my heart flutter at his words, "I've never met anyone like her, it's hard to explain all that she is, there's so much I still want to learn about her."

I smile at him, and lean across the table to kiss his lips.

"I'll tell you, Eric, I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

_"Tris," Caleb asks hesitantly, I roll over on my cot and see my brother looking down at me._

 _"What's up," I ask back in a tired voice, I sit up so he can sit down._

 _"We're going on maneuver in a couple hours," he pauses and looks down at his fingers, "I need you to do something for me."_

 _"Yeah, anything," I put my hand on his arm._

 _"I need you to tell mom that I'm sorry-"_

 _"Don't you say that, Caleb, why are you giving up," I ask cutting him off._

 _"Tris, I don't know how much longer I can do this..."_

Eric POV

I feel the bed shift next to me, I startle a bit before looking behind me to see Eric taking off his shoes.

"You shouldn't leave your door unlocked," he states quietly, he stands and removes his gun from the holster on his hip, followed by the rest of his accessories. He has my full attention now as I watch him undress.

"Who would mess with me when the sexiest, strongest cop in the city is my boyfriend," I ask, I blush at the fact I can call him my boyfriend.

"Mmmm, you'd be surprised," he murmurs as he drops his pants from his hips. I smile at the sight of him close to naked. Eric crawls onto the bed and slides under the covers with me.

"How was work," I ask, stroking the stubble on his chin.

"It was good, I missed you though," he whispers back before kissing my lips tenderly, "I hope you don't mind me coming in and sleeping," he kisses me again.

How could I mind? Most people would call this moving way too fast, I feel like it's the best way to get to know him.

"I don't know why we don't just move your stuff in here, and rent out your apartment," I reply, did I just offer him to move in?

He laughs as if Im joking, but we both realize quickly that I am serious.

"You're serious," he asks.

"I don't see why not," I reply.

"Okay," Eric kisses my nose, "on one condition."

"What condition is that," I ask.

"You let me take you out to dinner tomorrow night."

I smile and kiss his lips gently, "okay."

EBEBEBEBEBEB

Eric POV

I wake up the next morning and feel for Tris, all I find are empty sheets. My eyes shoot open and I look around the room, I check my phone it's only four in the morning.

"Tris," I ask through the darkness, I listen for a reply. Nothing.

I finally get to my feet and check the bathroom, she's not there. I check the living room, she's not on the couch and the tv is off. What the hell.

I find her sitting on a bar stool in the kitchen, she has a glass of what I find to be vodka in front of her.

"Tris," I say quietly, she jumps a little and turns to me.

"Hey," she says quietly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"What's going on baby," I ask her, I cautiously approach her, and wrap my arms around her waist, letting my head rest on her shoulder.

"I can't sleep," she whispers. I look to the half drank bottle of vodka in front of her. She's been out here a while.

"What's on your mind," I ask her, still holding on tightly.

I feel her take a deep breath, "you."

"Me," I question, waiting for her to explain. I wait for her to tell me she doesn't want a relationship, to tell me it's all a mistake.

"Eric," she pushes the drink away from her, "I'm sorry I've been so shut down to you."

"Tris, we've only known each other for a few days, I don't expect you to tell me everything right away, I won't push you into talking about anything."

"That's the thing, I want to tell you everything. I want you to know me, I've never wanted to be close to anyone. I want to be close to you. I want you to accept me for who I am, and I want to be yours."

I loosen my grip on her and take the seat next to her. She's ready to talk.

"You'll always be mine, Tris."

"My dad, was in the marines. Caleb and I were young, he went on frequent maneuvers and went weeks at a time without calling my mom. We waited everyday and night for a letter that wouldn't come or a phone call that came every two months. We never understood how he could go that long without talking to her. Or us. Well, my mom started shutting down, she started drinking and letting herself go. Just as she was about to fall completely off the deep end, my dad stepped completely back into our lives, he came home and he was the best dad and husband anyone could ever ask for."

She paused and played with her fingers.

"Then war broke out again over seas. And he was gone again, Caleb and I were seventeen at the time and we were getting ready to graduate high school. My dad called home almost every night if he could, then, the calls stopped coming all at once."

I saw a tear run down her cheek and she shook her head.

"That was it, we graduated high school and without another thought, the two of of joined the marine corps. My mom was devastated, she told us she couldn't lose the rest of her family to the war. But we thought we were giving ourselves to something bigger. We went throw the training and stayed in the states for almost a year before we were deployed together. It broke her heart."

I watched as her face filled with emotion.

"He saved me, Eric, I should have been the one to die that day. He saved me from the blast." She was letting the tears fall now, "it was complete chaos, we had been on multiple maneuvers throughout our tour, and that one day was the day that everything changed. I watched Caleb die right in front of me..."

I couldn't stand it any longer, I pulled her into my arms and let her cry, she had told me enough for the night.

"Tris," I lifted her chin to look at me, "you, are so strong, you are so beautiful."

"Thank you, Eric," she replied, taking a deep breath and snuggling her head into my chest.

I couldn't let this girl go.


	5. Chapter 5

Tris and I lay in bed until six that morning, I knew I was going to be late for work, but at this point I didn't care. I had the woman of my dreams in my arms, she had let me into her dark past. Even just a few days after meeting, I knew it was a huge accomplishment for her.

I sighed when my cell phone started ringing, I reached to the nightstand and checked the caller ID, of course it was Peter.

"Hello," I answer the phone, still stroking Tris' arm.

"Hey man, you coming to work or what," Peter asks.

"Yeah, can you do me a favor, come pick me up at my building," I feel Tris sit up and stiffen when she slides down between the sheets. I gold back a moan when she reached for the waistband of my briefs.

"Yep, I can do that, see you in a few," Peter says quickly before hanging up.

Tris is now running her tongue around the tip of my now hard dick. She pumps her hand slowly up and down, then her mouth sinks down further onto my shaft.

"Damn, baby," my head falls back against the pillows and my hands find her hair and tangle in it, encouraging her to go deeper.

She moans against my sensitive cock, I can't hold back a deep growl in my chest, I can't take it anymore. I completely lift Tris' mouth off of me and flip us over to hover over her.

"Goodmorning to you too, baby," I whisper in her ear before nibbling her earlobe.

I trail not kisses down her bare breasts and stomach, going straight to her hot core. I waste no time licking up her wetness, damn she tastes good. Her moans of pleasure make me impossibly harder, I can't wait any longer and position myself above her body once more.

"Eric," Tris pulls me up to meet her eyes, "fuck me, please."

Shit. Her voice is full of seduction and lust. I gladly oblige and slam inside of her, burying myself to the hilt. She moans my name loudly and bites her bottom lip. We begin moving together in a fast rhythm, her hips met mine thrust for thrust. My phone began ringing again, making me pound harder into her as we neared our climax.

"Fuck, Tris. So damn tight," I say fucking her harder before spilling into her. She scraped her nails down my back, sending shivers across my skin.

"That was amazing," she breathed as I collapsed onto my elbows over her.

"Not too terrible for a quickie," I say grinning ear to ear. My phone starts ringing again, "sorry babe." I pick it up.

"Almost ready man," I say before Peter can even say anything. I hang up without waiting for his response and quickly get into my uniform.

EBEBEBEBEB

Tris POV

"Goodmorning, Max," I say walking into the gym.

"Tris," he greets, "what's got you so happy today, it's good to see a smile on your face."

I feel my cheeks growing red, "I'll be on treadmill if you need me," I say before walking upstairs.

I stick my headphones in my ears and begin to jog.

"mom, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I tried to save him," I plead with her.

She just stares at me with dead eyes. Even though I was her only daughter, she had always paid more attention to Caleb.

"Mom, please," I start to cry, I try so hard to grab her hands but she pulls them away before turning around to walk away from me.

"Excuse me," I hear a loud voice. I never turned any music on in my headphones, I always put them on in hopes that people would leave me alone.

I turn to the source of the voice and turn down the speed on the treadmill, it's a tall dark haired man. He looks like he's around Eric's age.

"Can I help you," I ask taking deep breaths.

"I'm Four, your new trainer," he says as he extends his hand, "you are Tris right?"

"Uh, yeah, I, Tris," I say confused as to why I would have a new trainer, "what happened to Christina?"

"She has moved to another gym," he explains.

"Well, I never really needed much help from her anyway, I don't really need a trainer," I turn the treadmill off and walk towards the resistance training stations. I don't know what it is about this guy, but he was making me a little uncomfortable.

"Well, according to Max, he still wants you work with a physical ash following me. I can feel his eyes burning holes into my back as I walk away.

"Well, according to me, I don't want to have a trainer, if that's so hard to understand then I will leave."

"Ok, Tris," Four grabs my wrist and turns me to look at him, "you don't have to work with me, but if you need anything at all, come to me please."

"Okay, but don't hold your breath I don't need any help," I say turning back towards my destination.

I opt for the pull up bar first, I jump up and grab the bar, ignoring the searing pain in my shoulder and do my first set. When will I ever stop being in so much pain.

You got chunks of your fucking flesh blown off, Tris, you're going to be in pain dumbass, I think to myself.

I finally give up and drop down to the floor just to stand for a moment. I hear someone coming up from behind me, assuming it's Four I begin to walk away to another station, "I told you, I don't need help."

"I didn't say you did," Eric's strong voice came from behind me. I got a huge smile on my face before I turned around to see him standing behind me.

"What are you doing here," I ask falling into his arms to hug him.

"I came to see what you do every morning, I got curious," he says and kisses my lips softly.

"You're getting a lot of looks," I look around at all the staring eyes.

"Probably wondering how I got so lucky to score the sexiest woman at the gym."

I bite my lip and inwardly grin at the way just a simple move makes him literally lose himself. I flit my eyes down to his growing bulge in his pants.

"You look pretty damn sexy in your uniform, officer Coulter," I whisper before kissing his lips again.

"Tris," he moans in my mouth, "don't start something if you don't intend finishing it."

"What are you going to do baby, arrest me," I laugh when his eyes begin to turn dark.

"It can be arranged," he whispers in my ear.

"How's it going over here, Tris," I hear Four's voice from behind us. Seriously?

"Going great, was at least."

Eric glowers at Four and grips me tightly around the waist.

"Can I help you officer," Four asks to Eric rudely.

"I came to check and see how my girlfriend is managing, is that a problem?"

"Did you sign in at the front desk?"

Eric's hold on my hand tightens, "I wasn't aware that it was necessary to check in to make sure she's doing alright."

"Everyone has to, even officers."

Eric turns his gaze to me and kisses me soundly on the lips, shoving his tongue in my mouth and deepening the kiss before pulling back, "I'll see you tonight baby, wear your best dress."

"Mmkay," I reply kissing his cheek. I watch him bump shoulders with Four as he walks past. I walk towards Max's office for my therapy session before the scum has time anything to say to me.

EBEBEBEBEB

" _What do you mean you don't know how much longer you can do this, Caleb?"_

 _"Tris, I'm just tired. I'm ready to go home," Caleb replies resting his head in his hands._

 _"This is our last maneuver, Caleb, then in two weeks we go home," I rub his back reassuring him._

 _"Thanks baby sis," he says hugging me._

 _"Baby sis? I'm older than you," I laugh trying my best to lighten the mood._

 _"One minute is not older shit head," Caleb states before walking out of the bunk house._

...

"Max, why do I have a new trainer?" I ask him as my session ends.

"Christina moved down to San Francisco," he replies, "you don't like your new trainer?"

"I don't want a trainer, Max, and if I have to have one I don't want him, he makes me really uncomfortable."

"He comes highly recommended."

I shake my head, "I don't want a trainer."

"You really need to let him work with you, Tris. I can see how badly your shoulder is still hurting, I see certain things you do that hurt you."

"I got fucking blown up, Max. Blown up and shot, yeah I still hurt." I am irritated at this point, Max isn't going to back down.

"Hence why you need a fucking trainer, Tris," he says back harshly.

Sometimes I forget how much of an ass Max can be, I turn on my heel and start for the door leading out of his office. "Am I dismissed, sir?"

"You're dismissed."


	6. Chapter 6

Eric POV

"What the hell is your problem, man," Peter asks me. I, still fuming over the little prick of a trainer disrespecting me at the gym. I know I've seen the guy somewhere before, but honestly I don't remember where.

"Some guy at the gym, it's bugging me man, I've seen him somewhere before," I say. Why would I recognize him, it's impossible I've never been out this way, I've always lived in Chicago.

"Hitting on your woman or what," Peter asks.

"Damn close to it, and made my ass leave the gym because I didn't sign in."

"You're a fuckin cop, he can't make you leave."

"That's what I thought," I shook my head and looked out the window.

 _"All units be advised. Armed robbery in progress at First National Bank. Three suspects are armed and dangerous._ "

"Let's go," Peter says flipping the lights and siren on before we speed through traffic to the bank.

"Coulter and Hayes, heading to the scene," I speak back through to dispatch.

"Shit!" Peter yells, "their leaving!"

He speeds after the black sedan the perps have climbed into.

"Dispatch be advised, we are in pursuit, plate number eight Charlie Tango Six."

" _Eight Charlie Tango Six, is registered as stolen."_

"Hold on man," Peter yells before he taps the side of their car as they spin out of control.

I threw my door open with my gun drawn, "get you fuckin ass on the ground," I yell out to one of the three men getting out of the vehicle. He proceeds to lift his gun and fire one shot off before I fire back twice, putting him to the ground.

Peter has his man detained as I run and shove the third man against the car, checking him for weapons.

"Requesting transport," I speak into my radio.

"Shut the fuck up," I hear Peter yell from the other side of the car.

I drag my guy to our squad car and throw him in the back seat before checking for a pulse on the man I shot. Peter looms over me and I look up to him and shake my head.

It's not the first time I've killed someone who has shot at me, in fact this is my tenth kill since being in the line of duty. I'm not proud of it, and I sure as hell don't like doing it.

"Hey man," Peter claps me on the shoulder, "you did what you had to do."

A few minutes later two more squad cars showed up and transferred the perps from our car into separate cars. The ambulance showed up soon after, bagging up the body.

"Hey," officer Lauren Haun, called to me and Peter, "who was he shooting at?"

"What," I asked dumbly, I heard what she said.

"Who was he shooting at," she asked again.

"Me," I said shortly before proceeding to throw the money bags on the ground.

"Party time, brother," Hayes holds a bag of drugs in my face.

I shake my head at the dumb ass and continue to go through the car. I find two more hand guns hidden under the seat cushions in the back seat.

"Did they have ID," Captain Matthews asks me as he walks up to us.

"No, none that we could find." I reply.

"Hey, Coulter," he calls before I get into the car, "you did what you had to do man."

That must be what everyone around here says after you kill someone. I picked up my phone from the cup holders and looked at it to see six missed calls from Tris. She never calls that much if I'm on work.

I call her back.

"Eric?" She asks into the phone.

"Hey, baby, I'm sorry I had a situ-"

She cut me off, "I need help."

My cop instincts were in full mode now, "where are you?"

EBEBEBEBEB

After ten minutes of hauling ass through the city, Peter and I finally make it to the parking garage of our apartment building.

Tris had called and said someone walked into her apartment wearing a black ski mask, she had time to grab a gun and lock herself in the bedroom but the intruder was hitting the door threatening to break it down and yelling obscenities at her.

Peter and I make it to the front door of her place and find it to be locked.

"Open the fucking door, bitch," i hear a man hell from inside.

I nod to Peter and he proceeds to kick the door down. The man turns to look at us before trying to get to an open window. I tackle his ass to the ground and cuff him before pulling his mask off.

"Who the fuck are you," I yell in his ear.

"Fuck does it matter, pig?" The man yells back. I accidentally slam his head into the floor.

"I'll ask again, what the fuck is your name," I sneer.

"Fuck you," he replies through gritted teeth. I get off him and shove him towards Peter.

"Well, well. Marcus Eaton," Peter smirks at the heavy set man, "they let you out, huh?"

"Who is this motherfucker," I ask looking at Peter.

"Marcus Eaton man, he has a thing for picking random women walking down the street and following them home, before you break in a beat them to near death."

I feel a sick sensation in my stomach, "if you touched her I will kill you," I jabbed him in the chest with my fingers, "get him out of here."

"Tris," I knock lightly on the bedroom door, "baby, it's me. He's gone."

The door flung open and her arms were immediately around my neck.

"I should have listened to you, and locked the door," she cried into my shoulder.

I held back a chuckle because right now wasn't the time or place to be laughing.

"I want to move, Eric." She pulled back and looked into my eyes, "I don't want to live in this building anymore, please say we will move."

We. I smile at her saying we.

"Where do you want to move to," I ask her kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Downtown."

"Downtown?"

"The highest, most secure, apartment in the city. With a view over the whole city," she says. She might be joking, but I'm not. Before I had settled for this place, I had my eye on just what she was talking about. It was a penthouse in the Elysian.

"Ok, baby, we will move."

"And a home gym. I don't want to go to that god awful place anymore," she says smiling up at me.

"Can the gym be in the apartment building if we don't have the space for a home gym?"

She nods, "I'd settle for that."

"We will go look when I get off work tonight."

"Really?" She asks, not quite believing me.

"Really." I kiss her once more, "I have to get that scumbag to the station, baby. I will be home at six, ok?"

"Okay, officer Coulter," she replies and kisses me hard.

"I love you," I say before thinking. It just came out naturally. Tris looked at me with wide eyes, I didn't give her the chance to say anything before I left the apartment.

I could have sworn before I got out of the broken door, I heard her say quietly, I love you too.


	7. Chapter 7

Not a week after the break in to Tris' apartment, we were packed up and moving to our. new penthouse.

Tris couldn't seem to wipe the smile off of her face as she threw the last duffel bag of clothes in the back seat of her Mustang.

"What's got you so happy beautiful," I ask her and wrap my arms around her beautiful body.

"I'm moving into a penthouse, with the sexiest cop in all of LA," she is beaming up at me, "thank you, Eric."

She leans forward and claims my lips hungrily, tugging my short hair to bring me closer to her mouth. Fuck. I have it bad for this woman.

"I can't wait to get there, I'm going to do things to you...you won't be able to remember your name," I growl in her ear and feel her tremble beneath my touch.

"Promise?" She asks with her eyebrow quirked and a smirk on her face.

"I promise."

Tris had changed in the little time I had known her. She had started to become mentally stronger and more confident with not only her body, but her attitude towards me.

Her scars didn't matter to me, they were a part of who she was, and I would never view them as a blemish. I remembered her coming home from the gym one day, completely torn down and tears streaming down her face.

A woman at the gym had been "disgusted" because Tris chose to wear a sports bra and shorts, clearly showing off the scars and chunk of flesh missing from her lower side.

She told one of the trainers that she refused to workout if she had to look at Tris any longer.

She cried for so long that night, and ended up on the phone with Max, who I came to know as her therapist. She was just plain upset.

Ever since that day, I have never missed a beat in telling her how beautiful she was, how much I loved her body. I told her to hold her head and forget what others though, if they couldn't respect her for her scars and sacrifice for the country then they could fuck off.

Tris changed her mentality that next morning, and she has never been back to the self conscious Tris since.

"Are you ready," I ask and open her driver side door for her.

"More than ready," she smiles and kisses me quickly before climbing in and bringing the engine to life.

I walk quickly to my Challenger and fire it up, I follow Tris out of the parking garage and down the crowded street to our new home.

EBEBEBEBEB

When we pull into our new parking garage, Tris climbs out of her car and bends over to bring the seat forward to grab her groan loudly at the sight of her bent over, wearing her booty shorts.

I couldn't help myself, I picked her up over my shoulder and closed the car door before heading for the stairs.

"Eric! What the hell," she begins laughing and smacks my ass.

"I've gotta get you upstairs now babe," I say jogging up the stairs to the last floor before I have to get into the elevator.

"You could have taken the elevator, it would have been much more convenient," she comments, still hanging upside down, getting a good view of my ass.

"What's the fun in that," I ask then gasp when she slips her hands under my pants and underwear to squeeze my cheeks.

"You have a nice ass, baby," she says squeezing firmly again.

This woman was going to be the death of me. My cock was becoming painfully hard at the contact of her hands on my bare skin.

We finally make it into our new apartment and I quickly walk her to the couch before I let her fall back into the cushions. I don't waste time working at my pants, getting them open and letting them fall from my hips. Tris watches me in anticipation, ready to pounce on her prey.

When I'm finally naked, she takes my hard cock into her soft hands and strokes it a few times, never breaking eye contact with me. Then her mouth covers my head and she swallows my whole length down her throat.

"Shit, Tris," I moan grasping the back of her head and thrust my hips towards her. Her moans send vibrations through my cock and body nearly causing me to lose myself right then and there. I pull her up from her spot on the couch and quickly strip her of her clothes before bending her over the back of the couch and thrusting inside of her.

"Fuck, Eric," she moans and grips tightly to the back of the couch as my hips begin rolling faster.

"You like that, baby," I ask her wrapping an arm around her shoulders to bring her flush to my body, I continue to pound into her. The sound of skin hitting skin fills the room, and the smell of sweet sex lingers around us.

"Eric, I'm gonna cum," she moans loudly her walls begin to shake and tremble around my cock before she finds her release.

"Fuck, that feels good," I moan as my thrusts become erratic and I reach my high.

I continue to hold Tris' heaving body against mine and whisper sweet nothings into her hair. We are brought out of our moment when her phone rings loudly.

Reluctantly, I pull out of her, allowing her to answer her phone.

"This is Sergeant Tris Prior." She answers professionally. I love the way she sounds when she goes into her military mode. I can't help but run my hand up her still bare backside.

"Yes sir," she says into the phone, she swats at my hand, "yes sir, I can be there."

I run my hands down her front, stopping to roll her nipples in my fingers, she finally leans into my touch, trying desperately to keep her composure.

"Thank you sir," she says quickly and hangs up the phone.

"God, Eric I am going to kick your ass, that was my commander," she turns to smack me in the chest. I can't contain my laughter when she pushes me onto the couch and straddles my lap.

"What did he want," I ask in a low voice, kissing her ear.

"I have go to the base tomorrow morning, they are having a meeting. They want to get me back into shape for active duty."

I feel like my heart has stopped when she let the words come from her mouth, "active duty?"

"Not as in front of the line, Eric. They want me to be able to travel stateside and help plan maneuvers and training tasks. It's nothing bad."

My muscles relax a little, "so you'll be gone a lot then baby?"

"Never more than two or three days at a time," she kisses my lips.

"Is this what you want?" I ask, I sound almost desperate. Shit.

"Eric, this is who I am and all I know," her brow furrows slightly, "it's not like I'm going off to war again."

"I support you, Tris, I just want you to do what you think is right."

"This is what I want Eric, I want you and I want to be the soldier I was meant to be."

...

Tris POV

" _Where do you think you are going, Tris," my mother asks in a bone crushing tone._

 _"I'm moving out."_

 _"Why," she asks._

 _"Because, ever since dad died, all you ever did was look at Caleb, you never noticed me. You looked at Caleb like he was dad. I am your daughter, I needed my mom, you weren't there to get me ready for my senior prom, you weren't there when I graduated from my training. You never congratulated me on anything. And now that Caleb is gone, you treat me as if it's my fault."_

 _"I never said it was your fault."_

 _"You didn't have to, I could see it in your eyes how much you wanted to say it."_

 _"Where will you go?"_

 _"I got a place across town. I'll see you at Caleb's funeral." I brush past my mom and walk out of my childhood home._

I jolt awake and look down at Eric with his arm draped across my body.

"Are you ok," he asked me quietly.

"Yeah," I just had a dream. I lay my head back down on my pillow and drift into a light sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**2 Months Later**

Tris and I had been moving along great in our relationship together. We had been living with each other for nearly three months now, she had become so much stronger than she ever was when I had first met her. Her body was healing and ough her scars were still there, the memories of them were finally fading.

She had quit going to the gym and her therapist, Max, had come to meet her at our apartment once a week.

Max had become more of a friend than anything, we really hit off when I first met him.

"Goodmorning," I say looking up to see the beautiful blonde walking Into the kitchen wearing one of my black wife beater shirts and a of her lacy boy shorts. I felt my cock harden at the sight of her.

She stalked up to me and kissed me hard, tangling her fingers into my hair and assuring my mouth with her tongue, "Goodmorning," she murmured pulling away.

"I was going to ask what you wanted to do today," I kiss her neck and nip her collarbone, "but I think you've just made up my mind."

"Mmm," she moans when I grab her ass and lift her to sit on top of the counter, "what do you want to do."

"You."

She giggles, "very original, Eric, what do you do after that?"

"Well...how about a trip down to Las Vegas," I ask her.

"You have to work on Sunday night, though," she says pouting.

"It's only Friday morning," I kiss her lips, "what do you say baby, can we go on a date to Vegas?"

She smiles and nods her head before kissing me deeply, "yes, but first," she kisses my nose, "I need you," she bites my earlobe, "inside me."

I waste no time lifting her from the counter and carrying her back into the bedroom, she was a giggling mess the whole way.

I lay her down on her back and swiftly tug her panties off of her ass and down her legs, followed by her shirt.

i step back slightly and remove my shorts and briefs.

"God damn, so wet and ready," I breathe, I stroke my hard cock over her lower wet lips and pull a moan from her lips.

"Please, Eric." She moans and fists up the sheets.

"Please what, baby," I ask her stroking through her lips again, ready to thrust into her.

"Please, fuck me," she moans and whimpers when I push inside swiftly, giving her no time to adjust to me I start a quick pace, pulling her hips to meet mine thrust for thrust.

"Ohhhh, shit baby," she moans and begins to rub her clit furiously.

The sight of her pleasuring herself while my cock is disappearing inside of her wet pussy begins sending me over the edge.

"Tris, baby I'm going to cum," I growl. She runs her clit faster and my fingers join in on the action, still pounding into her hard and fast until we both topple over the edge into our high.

...

"Welcome to the MGM Grand hotel, how can I help you," the woman at the front desk asks us.

"We need one room, please," I reply.

"How many nights sir," she asks, looking down at the screen of her computer.

"Two nights," I wrap my arm tighter around Tris' waist when three men stand at the counter next to her.

"May I have your ID sir?" The woman asks again.

i hand over her ID and glance at the men standing next to us being extremely annoying.

"Oh my God, Tris, is that you?" I recognize the dumb ass as soon as he speaks. It's the trainer from the gym.

"Um, hi...Four," she mumbles.

"You stopped coming to the gym, I miss you," he smiles at her. I feel heat flaring in my chest. _Keep cool Eric._

 _"_ Yeah, I actually go to the gym in our apartment building, more convenient."

"Ok Mr. And Mrs. Coulter, I have you down for two nights, check out is Sunday morning, please enjoy your stay, and let us know if you need anything."

The clerk hands me our room key and my ID.

"You guys got married," Four asks looking expectantly at Tris.

She had just noticed what the clerk had said, her cheeks were turning pink, I couldn't help but stifle a laugh. But she need missed a beat.

"Yeah, that's actually the other reason I left the other gym. I made my decision the day you disrespected my _husband_ when he came to see me at the gym, it was nice seeing you Four."

Tris turned and grabbed my hand before leading me for the elevators. I flipped Four the bird before we were out of his sight, I know he saw my gesture because his jaw nearly hit the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

"This place is amazing," Tris said walking into our suite. I watched her carefully as she checked the whole place out, I was following close behind.

She turned around and gave me a seductive look when she neared the gigantic bed. She gestured for me to come to her with her finger.

"Mmm," I moaned when I ran my hands over her back and her ass, "I can think of so many ways that we can just stay here the whole time."

She bit her lip, instantly making me hard, "as nice as that would be, I want to see things..." Her eyes wandered down to the bulge in my jeans, "but this will do for now."

She unbuttoned my jeans with one hand and kept her eyes on mine at the same time. Once the button was undone and my zipper was down she dropped to her knees slowly, never taking her eyes off of me until she was sliding my jeans and briefs down my legs.

I heard her moan when she took my cock into her hands, running her soft tongue over the head. My eyes nearly rolled back into my head as she sucked my whole length into her mouth and down the back of her throat.

"Shit," I moaned when she did it repeatedly, getting I faster with her movements. I couldn't take it anymore, I pulled her to her feet and tossed her on the bed.

I removed my t shirt before crawling over top of her.

"Do you know what you do to me," I asked her, nuzzling my scruffy face into her clothed breasts.

"I should be asking you the same question," she panted.

I pulled her shirt up over her head and disguarded it somewhere on the floor.

"You are so beautiful, Tris," I moaned onto her hot skin, I took my time kissing down her chest, nipping her multiple times in the process until I reach the waistband of her jeans.

The button came undone easily, and I began to pull her pants down her tanned legs, kissing the exposed skin as I ventured further down her legs. Eventually I pulled the legs over her feet and crawled back up to hover over her.

"Have I told you how much I love this beard," she asked innocently, touching my bearded face gently.

"Mmm, I bet you do babe," I dropped back down to the apex of her thighs, never taking my eyes from her face as I went down on her. Making sure to tickle her lower lips with the beard she says she loves so much.

Tris giggled softly before her giggles were subsided with moans of pleasure.

"Ohhh, Eric," she moaned, gasping for breath when I sucks relentlessly on her clit.

I loved making this woman squirm beneath me, I felt so in control of her when I did things like this.

"Eric, please, I want you," she moaned, trying to pull me back up her body. I gave in then, and eased myself inside her.

"Ohhh, yes," she moaned letting her head fall back onto the bed. Her eyes were closed and she was making the most beautiful sounds as I thrust into her slowly at first before I picked up speed.

"Fuck," I murmured, I could hear our skin slapping against each other and it was enou to send me spiraling for the edge, Tris soon followed, her tight pussy clamped around me, milking every bit of seed I had to offer.

"Wow," she whispered against my neck, trying to catch her breath.

"Mmm," I mumbled smiling, "are you sure we can't stay here?"

"Well, we can always go out, have a good time and then come back you know?"

I laughed at her way of explaining things, she was right we could always come back. But for now I really wanted to show her off to all of Vegas.

...

"I love it here," a very drunk Tris said leaning on me at about midnight.

"What do you think, babe," I ask her, I was drunk but not as bad as she was, "call a cab and head in for the night?"

"Mmm," she stopped and pursed her lips in thought, "it's only midnight, I think we should stay out just a little longer?"

"Your wish is my command baby, where to?"

"Let's go to the club, i want to dance."

I smiled and followed her as she grabbed my hand, dragging me across the busy street to an outdoor night club.

"ID please," the doorman asked Tris and then me, he looked over them and handed Tris' back to her. He took a second to look over mine before handing it back to me, "have fun."

I watched him as he picked up his phone and dialed a number.

Tris didn't let me stay suspicious of the man for long, she had pulled me to the front of the dance floor and put my mind at ease when her hips started girl ting against my pelvis.

It was going to be a good night.


	10. Chapter 10

"Here you are," the cab driver said pulling up to the MGM, I tipped him a hundred dollars before getting out of the cab with Tris by my side.

She had sobered up quite a bit, but was exhausted by the looks of it.

"Let's go to bed," she mumbled, leaning into my side for extra support.

"Sounds like a plan babe," I replied, wrapping my arm around her waist.

I walked us to the elevator and hit the button to go up. I couldn't help but notice the three men who had walked in the doors not long after us, they were coming in our direction quickly. When the doors were open to the elevator, I hit the close button casually and watched as one of the men started to jog, trying to get to our lift.

I recognized the man, he was the one from the club. The one who had taken an extra minute to look over my ID.

"Tris," I murmured quietly.

"Mmm," she mumbled.

"Babe, I need you to get to the room when we get upstairs, and I need you to lock the door, ok?"

Tris' head shot up and her brow was furrowed, "Eric, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, yet, three men were following us, I need you to do as I say."

"You forget who you're talking to, Eric. I'm no stupid girl, if you have forgotten I was in hand to hand combat..."

"Dammit, Tris, please don't argue with me."

She simply nodded when she met my stern gaze. I didn't know who these guys were, but I didn't want to take any chances of finding out they were here for ill reasons.

The elevator doors opened on the floor of our suite and I led Tris out and down the hall to the room. She fidgeted with the key for a minute before finally getting the door open. I watched down the foyer, waiting for the men to emerge from the lifts.

"Eric," Tris murmured behind me, I turned to look at her, she had already changed into a dark pair of pants and a t shirt and she was holding a pistol in her hand.

"Tris," I looked shocked, "what the hell are you doing?"

"I told you, I'm not some stupid girl."

The elevator door dinged and snapped my head up to see the men walk out and look the other way before they spotted us. I hadn't yet drawn my gun, Tris kept hers hidden behind her as we waited.

"Mr. Coulter," one of the men spoke, "you need to come with us."

"Can I ask why?" I ask, I recognized these guys...they were with that damn number guy at the desk earlier. I recognized Four from when I lived back in Chicago, when I was not the nicest of guys.

"Bosses orders."

Tris glanced at me and back to the men, "why do you need him, and who the fuck are you?" She hissed.

"Eric, you've got a damn beautiful girl here," the main man spoke, he reached out to touch Tris' face, and she pulled the gun on him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she sneered, "answer my question."

"I take it Mr. Coulter hasn't filled you in on his past life before he became a cop huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Tris asked.

I took a deep breath, "I'm not into that shit anymore, please leave us alone."

"Sorry, wrong answer," one of the other guys spoke up and pulled a gun on me, I pulled my pistol at the same time.

"Eric, what in the fuck is going on," Tris asked, overly annoyed.

"Eric here used to work for one of the biggest drug lords in all of Chicago, then one day this little sucker changed sides on us, he went to the black and white now, after nearly ten years of being off our grid, here he is. He has unfinished business with the boss."

"Are you fucking kidding me," Tris asked looking at me.

"I had a life before I was a cop, Tris, I left it all behind to do the right thing. I will tell you about it later."

"Let's go," one of the men said coming closer to me. He froze when Tris cocked her gun and pointed it at him.

"Move I fucking dare you," she hissed.

 _"Down on the ground! Get down!"_

 _We raided another house, I hated doing it but it was something we had to do, especially if we didn't want to get killed._

 _I looked to Caleb, he had a sad look on his face when he turned to look at me. I stepped forward and saw what looked to be a mother and her son murdered in cold blood on the floor._

 _I felt rage over take me and I went back into the other room where they had a man in custody and I hit him. I hit him hard over and over before one of the other marines pulled me away from him._

 _I didn't understand, how could someone do that to a human being._

"What are you going to do about it sweetheart," the man looked at Tris and began advancing toward her.

"I will not hesitate to kill you where you stand back the fuck up."

I hadn't seen this side of Tris before, in a way it was hot as hell, but I knew it was from her PTSD kicking in.

"Tris," I spoke softly, I put my hand on her arm, guiding her gun down, "it's ok."

She looked at me with a shocked look on her face.

"It's ok," I whispered again, "go in the room, I will be back soon."

She didn't argue this time, I don't know why, but she froze in her spot and watched as I walked away with the men from my past life.

Hold up!

Mayjor Twist!

What do you guys think, I wanted Eric to be the good cop, but something about him having a past life made it seem more interesting to me :) tell me what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

"Well, well," I hear Fours voice, formerly known as Tobias Eaton. His father was the one I used to work for back when I was living in Chicago, "if it isn't the devil himself."

"Why are you bugging me on my trip, Four?"

"My father has unfinished business with you, Eric."

"I was done and over with that scene years ago, now tell me, what am I doing here?"

"Let's just say...now that you are a cop, you seem to be quite the asset to my father, he needs a window."

"No."

"Let me rephrase that," Four says, now sneering at me, "get him the window, or I will personally take your beloved Tris for myself, I will have my fun with her and there won't be a damn thing you can do about it."

"Do you realize, that I am an LAPD officer? Do you not get that? Do you realize who Tris is?"

"Yeah yeah yeah, military personel, but she's retired."

One thing he obviously didn't know was that she was going back into partial service, not active duty.

"you're threatening a cop right now, Four, do you understand that? And what's worse is you are threatening my girlfriend. If you touch her I will kill you."

"Eric, we need a fifteen minute window, that's it, then you can go back and fuck your bitch for the rest of your life."

"I told you, I am not worki for your father anymore."

"Eric! You don't just walk out of this lifestyle. You might be able to run from it, but you can't hide forever. What's worse is you should have told Tris about your past, she probably would have liked to know."

"I won't do it!"

"Then I will kill her!"

I believed Four when he said this, I believed that he was capable of doing it. The problem was what do I do?

I came to LA from Chicago partly because I had to leave this life behind, because I knew Marcus was still breathing down my neck, looking for favo s especially since I was in the police department. My demons followed me though.

"One. I will do one favor, but you leave us alone after that. You leave me alone, and you stay the hell away from Tris."

A sick smirk crossed over Four's features and he typed something on his phone before looking back at me.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Eric. We will be in touch. You're free to go."

What the fuck did I just get back into.

...

"Tris?" I walked into the dark suite and walked around, "Tris?"

I stopped and listened for any noise coming from the bathroom or bedroom.

I heard the click of a gun behind me. I closed my eyes.

"Who the fuck are you," she demanded in a low voice.

"It's me, Tris," I held up my hands slowly.

"No fucking shit, Eric, who the fuck are you?"

I sighed and turn slightly to look back at her, "please let me explain."

"Oh you're going to explain."

"Can you put the gun down," I asked in a soft voice, something about being held at gunpoint by your military girlfriend wasn't sitting well with me.

"Talk!" She shouted.

I winced slightly at the tone in her voice.

"Ok. I really am Eric Coulter. I really am a police officer. I have been for a long time. Before I joined the force I was someone else. Someone who I should have never let myself be. But the money was good, and it was a rush to get it."

"Who the hell did you work for, Eric?"

"Marcus Eaton," I sighed, "I worked for him starting when I had just turned seventeen, I had been kicked out of my parents house for doing drugs. Four and I were in the same class in high school and he offered me a job with his dad. I took it. I needed the money."

I watched as her posture relaxed slightly.

"They took me under their wing, got me into rehab and got me to the top of their chain. I was in charge of running their money, and then one day, I watched one of my best friends get killed in the street right in front of me. He got killed over a thousand dollars, Tris. And that was it. I disappeared. I got myself into school, he'll I even changed my name for a while when I was attending college to get my criminal justice degree. I joined the force and Marcus found out. He kept coming to me, asking me for favors and I couldn't get away from him. He left me a lone for nearly a year before I came to LA."

"Why are they looking for you now?"

"They need a favor."

"And you agreed."

"I didn't want to, Tris, but they have things against me now."

"What do they have against you?"

"You." I replied, dropping my hands to my sides, "you are my weakness, Tris."

"So you have just put me in danger?"

"Not on purpose."

"But you did."

"Tris, I'm sorry...I can fix this!"

"How are you going to fix it, Eric? Huh?" She dropped her gun to her side and waved her arms, "I'm as good as dead now."

"I won't let them touch you."

"You're one person, Eric, you can't protect me from a drug lord."

"You're underestimating me, Tris."

"Oh am I?" She turned around and walked towards the kitchen area, and set her gun on the counter, "I'm sorry," she whispered hanging her head and leaning her elbows on the countertop."

Silence fell between us, I cautiously made my way to stand behind her, wrapping her in my arms.

"Nothing will happen to you, Tris. I promise."

She turned her head slightly to peer back at me, "I believe you."


	12. Chapter 12

Tris POV

Our Vegas trip came to an end quickly, after Erics meeting with old "colleagues" I was pretty well done and pissed off.

Eric had been uptight ever since we got back, and rightfully so.

Four was waiting at the door of our penthouse the day we got back, and he informed Eric he would have round the clock eyes to make sure he didn't get any funny ideas.

I got pulled from my thoughts when my phone began ringing through my headphones.

"This is Tris."

"Hello, Tris. This is Senior Chief Watson."

I stopped pedaling on the elliptical, "Senior Chief, what can I do for you?"

"I'm just calling to check in on you, see how you are recovering, how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing great, sir, I am recovering nicely."

"Would you be up for a trip to South Carolina?"

"What for sir," I asked getting a little excited.

"Practice maneuvers, we are in need of experienced soldiers, and if you are feeling up for it, we would love to have you."

My heart jumped into my throat, "yes, sir. I will have to speak with my...fiancé, but I'm sure there will be no problems."

"Fiancé?" He asked wittingly, chuckling through the phone.

"Yes, sir," I smiled to myself. Maybe someday my statement would be true.

"Ok, Tris, give me a shout back within a couple days, let me know."

"Yes sir," I smiled and hung up the phone before dialing Erics number.

One ring. Two rings. Three-

"Hey baby," he answered, sounding tense.

"Hey, I need to talk to you about something," I said holding in my excitement.

"Whatever it is, can it wait until I get home," he asked, he sounded annoyed.

I felt irritation rise through my body, "ok, but if you couldn't talk, you shouldn't have answered."

With that I hung up and put my headphones back in before getting on my bike again.

...

Eric POV

i pinched the bridge of my nose, I didn't mean to be an asshole to Tris, I was just stressing about this whole Eaton mess.

"Fight with your woman," Peter asked.

"Mind your own fucking business," I snapped back, a little harsher than I meant.

"Jeez man, sorry," Peter said holding up his hands.

What hell is wrong with me.

"Have you ever had something from your past catch up with you?" I asked, throwing out the question for Peter to answer.

"Fuck yeah man, exes always come back."

Leave it to Peter to make things worse.

"It's not about an ex," I mumble looking out the window.

"What kind of past are we talking about here man?"

"A pretty fucked up one."

"I'm all ears."

Shit. Do I really tell him about who I used to be aquatinted with?

"You can't breathe a fucking word if I tell you. I'm in trouble."

Peters face got serious then, "I'm listening."

I sighed deeply.

"When I was a teen, I was involved with Marcus Eaton and his colleagues."

"Shit! As in drug lord Marcus Eaton?"

"Yeah..." I paused and glanced at Peter before continuing, "I left them when I started going to school to become a cop, I knew I had to get out of that life, or I was going to get myself killed."

"And it's followed you to LA?"

I nodded.

"What do they want," he asks as he pulls the patrol car over on the curb in front of a Starbucks.

"A window..."

"For a shipment?"

"I'm assuming."

"Shit..."

"They will kill Tris if I don't do it."

"We need to talk to the captain."

"No!" I felt my heart near,y jump from my chest, "look man, I don't want to lose my job over this, but I can't lose Tris!"

"You won't, we're all family, Eric. We can take her into protective custody or whatever we have to do, but if anything, you'll probably get a promotion, you know how long we've waited to take down this SOB?"

"What do you suggest?"

"Let's go talk to the captain."

...

Tris POV

After a lot of thinking, I called Senior back, and let him know I would be in South Carolina for the maneuvers.

He then informed me I could leave early if I'd like, meaning that same day.

So I did.

I left a note on the counter for Eric when he came home, I didn't want to deal with his attitude right now.

I Knew he was stressed, but he needed to realize this is who I was. A soldier. A marine.

 _Eric,_

 _i would have waited for you to come home tonight, but planes don't wait._

 _i have been summoned to South Carolina for some practice maneuvers, I will be gone for a week at most._

 _I will call when I land._

 _I love you._

 _Tris._

Call me a bitch for leaving like this, but I needed some space to think about his problem with these drug dealers.

I locked the door on my way out of the apartment and headed downstairs to the garage.

I could feel the eyes watching me before I saw who they belonged to.

"And where are you heading this afternoon, Tris," I heard the dark voice. It was that jackass four.

"None of your business." I snap back and throw my duffel bag into the trunk of my car.

"As far as I'm concerned, until this deal with Eric is over, you are our business. You're kind of like our own insurance policy."

I felt irritation rising quickly.

"If you really _must_ know, I am heading to South Carolina for fucking practice maneuvers for the week. Now if you will excuse me I have a four o clock flight to catch."

I pushed past the jackass and into the drivers side of my car before starting the engine and peeling out.

...

Eric POV

I made it home around midnight, exhausted from the shift.

Peter had taken me directly to the Captain to talk about my problem at hand.

 _"So, you're telling me that you are acquainted with the Eaton's?" Captain Bradshaw asked with a surprised look on his face._

 _"When I was younger, yes, they have tracked me down," I say, hoping he would arrest me right here._

 _"You do realize, we have been trying to catch this bastard for years now right?"_

 _"Yes sir."_

 _"I'm going to call Harrison, from the DEA, we may be able to help you out of this, all while we get our man."_

In a matter of days, I had been slung back into a world I never wanted to see again, I didn't want anything to do with it.

i made it to the doors of the penthouse and unlocked it before stepping inside.

"Tris?" I called out.

It was dark, maybe she was sleeping.

I made my way to the bedroom, she wasn't there.

"Tris," I called out again, checking the bathroom area, the closet, the kitchen.

I saw the note sitting on the counter.

I read it ten times over, each time my heart seemed to thud louder in my chest. She had left.

Only for a week, but she was gone.

And I didn't bother to talk to her on the phone earlier. This is what she wanted to talk to me about.

"Fuck!" I yelled out in the empty kitchen.

I checked my phone, she should have called by now.

I dialed her number.

It rang once, twice...

"Hello, Eric," I heard the all to familiar voice on the other end.

My blood ran cold.


End file.
